His Room, Her Room
by FatalPenguins
Summary: What would happen if Lucy was being stalked by a random stranger? What if Gray was always there to protect her? What if he invites her to stay at his house while he tries to find the stalker? And what if one of them falls in love? Will they be able to tell the other? Or will they just be disappointed in the end? Lol sorry about the summary. Cover picture by Milady666
1. Chapter 1: His Room, Her Room

A/N: Ok SO -claps hands together- this is my very first Fairy Tail fanfiction c: I really hope you enjoy it, and I'd like for you to point out any grammical errors I may have made. No, I'm not telling you to tell me to re-arrange an entire sentence, I just feel like I may have misspelled a word or two -cries- Anyways, it's VERY possible that this story is going to be continued (but it's not certain yet) so I'd like for you to tell me if I should do so or not c: Of course, the final decision lies with me, so if no one answers then I may just decide on my own -sighs- It's likely I will, but you never know (I'm a very lazy person)

Word count without A/N: 2,761 -pats myself on the back-

It was quiet. Not a lot usually happens at 1 in the morning, but this was just weird. No crickets, drunkards, heck, there wasn't even a black cat passing by in the night. And it was peaceful.

Golden blonde hair shimmered under the flickering streetlights. Sure, it was peaceful, but the night was creepy as well. And this girl with her chocolate brown eyes was trying to get back to her apartment as soon as possible. She felt like a pair of eyes were following her, stalking her every move, not letting a single breathe of hers go by unnoticed. With her thin tank top and shorts, the night was chilling her to the bone.

She held her arms while letting out a sigh, watching the cloud of air come forth and disappear before her. This girl didn't know she would be staying over at the guild so late at night, but the place had been so cheerful and partied so much that everyone ended up passing out from exhaustion. She had only woken up recently to see the after effect of what the drinks and the laughter had done to everyone. With a sigh, she rubbed her arms, hoping that the friction would do its trick.

After a few minutes, she finally arrived at the door of her well-sized apartment room. With a quick sigh of relief, she opened her door with a large smile plastered on her face. Closing her eyes, she started to hum a tune as she set down her stuff and headed to the bathroom. Soaking in some warm water before going to bed always helped her sleep well. After quickly drawing her bath she stepped in cautiously, and then sank into the water relishing the warmth against her cold skin.

She stayed there for a while until she was completely satisfied with the warmth, and then got out to wrap herself with a towel. While continuing her little tune she opened the door of her bathroom, only to see a half-naked ice mage stripped down to his boxers reading her manuscript. Upon hearing her footsteps he looked up and grinned at her.

"Yo, Lucy" He said, one hand lifted up gesturing a hello.

"THIS IS MY ROOM" was her only reply, along with a roundhouse kick that smacked him in the face. He fell to the floor, holding his cheeks while looking up at her with a dazed stare.

"What are you doing here Gray? Why are you reading my manuscript? And PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! DON'T GO STRIPPING IN OTHER PEOPLES HOUSES!" She screamed, blush crawling into her cheeks as she eyed his open chest.

"Hey that's rude!" He frowned. "I was like this before I came here" His eyes darted to the side, his face pouting as he messed with his bangs. "And shouldn't you be the one to put some clothes on?" He retorted, eyes glancing back to her. She felt the heat from her body rush up to her face when she realized she was still only in a towel. She marched over to her drawers, quickly snatching some pajamas and hiding in another room to change. He chuckled as her door slammed shut, deciding to continue reading.

A few minutes passed and she emerged into her room once more, a frown obvious on her face.

"So what are you doing here Gray?" Lucy asked, throwing herself onto her bed. She hugged her pillow while curling up in a ball, delighted by the comfort. Gray raised an eyebrow at her pose, a smile creeping onto his lips. He found her actions cute and amusing.

"I dunno, I was just bored I guess" He said, his fingers lacing together so he could rest his chin on his hands. She mumbled something in response, but the pillow stifled her words, making them inaudible.

"Huh?"

"I said go back home. I'm tired and I want to sleep" She said softly while looking at him through the corner of her eyes. He chuckled in response and laid back on the couch he was sitting on, releasing a large sigh in the process. Lucy stared at him, a little angry that he didn't leave but too tired to say anything to him. Her eyes started drifting shut, her breathing becoming slow and heavy. She was right about to fall asleep when she heard the door creak open. Was Gray leaving? Oh well, she didn't really care. But then she heard something crash.

"Gray, what the hell are you-" She didn't finish her sentence. The man she was looking at wasn't the ice-mage she was looking for. This man was dark and shady, a hood covering his face with a knife in his hand. Lucy tensed, terrified as to what the man might do next. He slowly crept closer to her, hands reaching out and the worst part was- Gray wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She must've fallen asleep before he left, and now she regretted telling him to go. She backed as far away from him as she could, but the wall behind her kept her from going anywhere.

"It's ok, Lucy-chan. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get to know you better" He said smoothly in a very creepy way. Tears lined her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. She was horrified when she remembered she had accidentally left her keys in the bathroom. Her lip quivered and trembled more and more as the man gradually got closer. His hands reached within inches of her face, and then …

"Lucy, get down!" She heard someone yell. She looked up to see Gray at her doorway, obviously pissed off. She flinched, and threw herself to the ground as he ran up to the man and kicked the side of his head hard. She heard a grunt, but other than that the hooded man didn't make any signs of getting up. Gray ran up to her, one hand caressing the side of her head so he could make her look at him.

"Are you alright? Did that bastard touch you?" He said, worry showing in his onyx eyes. She looked at him and was about to say she was fine, but her tears decided to say otherwise. They streamed down her cheeks as Lucy sobbed.

"I-I was s-so sca-scared." She cried out, her hands frantically wiping the tears away. She sniffed, she cried, she sobbed, but Gray had no idea what to do. He was never good with tears, no matter how many times he might see them. He frowned, pained that he couldn't do anything for her, and then wrapped his arms around her. She flinched, a bit surprised by his actions, but nonetheless fell into the hug, throwing her arms around his neck as she continued to cry. In a few minutes she calmed down, letting out a shaky breath. She pulled back a little, but not enough for them to break the hug. She sniveled again, her eyes half open and a little swollen from all the crying.

"Sorry, I got your chest wet" She said lazily. He laughed, happy that she was feeling better enough to stop crying.

"Don't sweat it" was all he had to say. She smiled, a soft laugh escaping her lips before her eyes widened and turned her head to the side.

"He's gone" Lucy paled. It felt like her heart constricted in her throat, and tears started lining her eyes again.

"W-what'll I do?" She stuttered, now starting to panic. "H-he knows where I live, so he can j-just come over whenever he w-wants. Gray, what should I do?!" Her voice started to rise, and she started to shake from fear. She refused to cry again, but they both knew she wouldn't hold out for long.

"I can't believe I let him get away" He moaned, holding the side of his head. He watched her with mixed emotions. Agitated with himself for being unable to do more for his friend, and fearful for her, who would most likely get targeted again. Then he got an idea.

"Stay at my house" He blurted out, his eyes gazing into hers. She looked back at him, shocked by the sudden idea.

"W-what are you saying? I'm not that kind of girl!" She sputtered, heat rising to her face. He rolled his eyes at this.

"Not like that. If you stay here he'll most likely come back again. If you stay with me, I'll be able to protect you" His eyes were unwavering. Lucy felt herself calm down as she wiped away the tears in her eyes, and slowly started to nod her head.

"Thank you, Gray" She smiled softly. He smirked, happy that he was able to cheer her up. He scratched the back of his head and turned his head to the door.

"Well then, we should get going. It's really late" He got up and reached a hand out to her. She looked up at him and held up a hand to grab it, letting him help her get up. As soon as they made contact, Lucy felt something. Her cheeks went pink, and she felt a little flustered. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and worried if he could hear it, as loud as it was in her ears. His hands were cool and warm at the same time, and they were bigger than hers. They were rough and masculine, with veins a bit more prominent than they would be on a girl's hand. She didn't even realize she was staring until he called out her name.

"… cy … Lucy?" Her head snapped up to meet his dark eyes looking down at her.

"Uh, y-yeah that is … Um I'm f-fine" She managed out while looking slightly to the side. She didn't mean to stutter so much, but for some reason she couldn't calm down.

"Well let's go then" He said, doubt dripping into his low voice. He cared about her so much, and he hated it when she kept things from him. He wanted to be as close to her as Natsu was, but he couldn't tell her that.

They walked away from her house, neither of them making an effort to let go of the other person's hand. She walked behind him, glancing down at their hands from time to time, a blush staining her cheeks. Her eyes slowly lifted up to look at his arms.

Lucy hadn't thought about it then, but the idea of being embraced by those strong arms made her heart skip a beat. She'd never really taken the chance to examine his well-toned body, even though she'd had countless chances with that odd stripping habit of his. He had defined shoulder blades, shifting and moving slightly with every step he took. She looked up to his head, wondering what kind of expression he was wearing right then. All she could see was his dark raven hair though, but it looked nice and soft, and it made her want to run her fingers through it.

Unfortunately, due to her being so observant so suddenly, she stopped paying attention to what was in front of her. Her foot got caught on the uneven ground, making her gasp when she noticed the falling sensation. Before she could hit the ground, Gray managed to catch her. His strong arms wrapped around her thin waste, holding her close to him.

"Lucy, are you alright? Are you even paying attention to where you're going?" He asked, looking at her. Her eyes met his and her cheeks flushed as she noticed the embrace. Both of her hands were placed on his chest, making her extremely self-conscious of the close proximity of their faces.

"I, er that is, uhh. No, it's j-just umm" She couldn't gather her thoughts. She stopped talking when he put a hand on her head.

"It's alright, I'll protect you if that guy comes again, so you can stop worrying about him" He smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. She looked down and then back up at him, at a loss for words. He just chuckled and continued leading her to his house.

Once they finally arrived, they went inside and Lucy stopped in her tracks. It was pitch dark in his house, and she couldn't see a thing.

"G-Gray? Where are you? I can't see anything" She asked, fumbling around in the darkness trying to find the ice-mage.

"Sorry, I'm trying to find the breaker. Apparently the electricity went out while I was gone" She heard him call out to her. She continued feeling her way around the room, arms stretched out ahead of her as she tried to find her way to a couch or a chair. She heard him mumble something inaudible, and then stubbed her toe on something hard. She cried out, quickly dropping to her knees to rub her aching foot.

"What happened?!" She heard him shout. It sounded like they were in the same room now.

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe. It hurts" Lucy whined. "So did you find the breaker?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work … I don't know why unless- AH SHIT I FORGOT TO PAY THE ELECTRICITY BILL" He cried out. He must've heard her giggle, because he growled to himself.

"That's not funny." He grumbled.

"No you're right. It's hilarious" She smirked. Of course he couldn't see her do so; as it was dark and neither of them had a light. "Then what are we supposed to do about this? I don't really like being in the dark for longer than I have to be" She asked, a little worried. It's not like she's scared of the dark, it's just that after the whole man-with-a-knife incident, it made her a little uneasy.

"Hold on, I think I have some light lacrima laying around here somewhere" He mumbled. She knew he was looking for some with all the sounds of things being moved around. Lucy waited patiently, not wanting to move for fear she might fall over and hurt herself.

"No, that's not it. Now where did I … AH! Found them!" He grinned to himself. Gray lit up one with his magic, making it cast off a bluish tint. He made his way over to Lucy and let her light one up herself; hers giving off a more golden glow as a side-effect of her magic. She smiled and held the orb up to her shoulders, helping Gray look for more.

After they finally found and lit enough, the house was filled with a dim, but cozy light. Lucy plopped down onto his couch, heaving a big sigh as she recounted the events that had just unfolded. She was definitely going to sleep well tonight.

"Hey Lucy, come here. I'll show you to the bedroom" Gray smiled warmly. She got up and walked over to him.

"Ok but where are you going to sleep tonight?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with a frown showing on her face. Gray smirked and chuckled inwardly. The dim lights from the lacrima made it seem as though she was glowing, and it only enhanced her beauty.

"I'll be on the couch tonight. And tomorrow if I'm not able to find that scumbag soon. In fact, if I'm not able to find him then you just might have to stay over for a while" He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Hey, it's ok. I don't want to be a burden …" She started to say, her heart sinking at his agitation. She felt him ruffle her hair again, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Of course you're not a burden! I wouldn't ever think otherwise, I always help my friends with they're in need" He chuckled. Her cheeks reddened as she bid him good night and dove into his bed. She curled up into a ball and hugged his pillow. Lucy laid there for a few minutes, unable to sleep, her golden locks tumbling over her cheeks and shoulders. This whole room had his scent, it was intoxicating yet exciting. The scent of a guy was definitely different from a girls, and it made her feel so safe. When she pulled over the covers, she felt as though he was embracing her again. The thought comforted her, and her eyes quickly lulled shut, drifting into slumber. Lucy fell asleep with a racing heart and a wondering mind. And she knew why. She just wouldn't tell him yet.

_To be continued (maybe …)_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares, Sweet Dreams

A/N: HAH there we go. Chapter two for my GraLu fanfiction (AND updated on the very next day. Can't promise that tomorrow though) c: Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, followed and for -coughs- "inspiring" me to continue this story (threatened works too) Oh, and I tried something a little different in the beginning! I used first person p.o.v … And it was weird. I had to keep going back to fix the "he's" and "she's" that I placed in it by accident. So I gave up after a while xD Still, I hope you enjoy this! As you can see (once you finish reading) I'm planning on making this longer than I'd originally planned it to be. Gray still needs to find that stalker! Anyways I'm sure you're tired of me talking, so I'll just let you read now xD

Word Count without A/N: 3,169 -claps loudly-

-Lucy's P.O.V.-

_I could feel myself running. My eyes looked ahead, heart racing a million miles an hour. It wasn't the same pounding I felt when I was with Gray, no, on the contrary. This was straight out fear._

_My eyes were wide, sweat beading my forehead and upper lip as I continued running in the darkness. What was I running from again? What was I so afraid of? But I didn't stop running. I kept going, straight into the blackness of my mind. Then I heard him._

"_It's ok Lucy-chan. I'm not going to hurt you" His voice made my blood freeze over, every bone in my body tensed and slowed. Suddenly I could barely move. I tried to keep running, oh I tried, but I couldn't. My breathing became heavy, tears lined my eyes, and then I could see it. A silver knife came into view, light reflecting off of it wickedly. I saw the hooded man come closer to me, so very close. Tears ran, I cried, I screamed, but I still couldn't move. He kept coming closer, and I knew it._

_This was hell._

I gasped, shooting upwards reaching for who-knows-what. My body shook uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face as I tried to suppress my sniveling sobs. I glanced to the side, unable to control my voice as I stood up and lit another lacrima. I let out yet another shaky breath, signifying the end of my tears. But not before the familiar form of an ice-mage was seen at the door of the room.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, concerned. I just wiped my tears again and nodded my head.

"I-it's fine now though" I tried giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm awake now, so …" I never got the chance to finish my sentence. He was already in front of me, his face close to mine. I simply looked up at him with my cheeks stained as red as my now blood-shot eyes.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Gray stood before her, his toes touching hers, his face was so close that their noses almost touched. Upon noticing how close they were to each other, he reached his hands towards hers. He carefully grabbed her fragile hands in his, lifting them up to her shoulder height as he slowly laced their fingers together like puzzle pieces. He didn't break eye contact for even a second, not missing this chance to pull her close.

He rested his head on her shoulder, dropping their hands slowly to fall by their sides without breaking the hold. She rested her cheeks on his chest, knowing that he was doing this to comfort her. His body heat seeped into her skin, and she inhaled softly, enjoying his scent. A small smile played on her lips. She knew that this was his way of saying, _It's ok, I'm here for you_.

They stayed like that for a while, her head buried in his chest as his lips rested on the nape of her neck. She knew it wasn't a kiss, but that almost disappointed her. Lucy wouldn't mind it if he made a move right now. But she knew he wouldn't. There was no way he thought about her that way. That was what she _thought_. She didn't know anything about his feelings though, nor the reason he let her stay at his place.

Sure, he was worried for his friend, but he wouldn't offer that to just anybody. He felt so protective of her, as though no matter how strong she may get he would never stop trying to soothe her aching heart, or wipe away her tears. He heard her let out another sigh, and knew that this embrace was going to come to an end soon. The ice mage didn't want that quite yet though.

He let go of her hands, his arms slowly wrapping around her torso as his fingers stroked her hair. It was so soft, so beautiful. He wished he could run his fingers through her hair like this on a daily basis, but knowing that she only thought of this as comfort, he decided he should savor it while he still could.

Lucy was slightly shocked with his sudden actions. Instead of letting her go, like she thought he would, he held her tighter. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his strong arms holding her petite body. She wished they could stay like this forever. And, just as Gray had initiated the hug, he was also the one who decided to break it. He took a step back, looking off to the side. He didn't want her to see him with flushed cheeks.

"Thank you, Gray" He heard her whisper. He took a glance towards her, seeing her soft smile glow with the light from the lacrima. He chuckled, reaching out to pat her head.

"Well I'm glad you calmed down" This small exchange of words, gestures, and smiles helped calm Lucy's heart. She felt so safe, so protected. Her chest clenched, feeling a tugging on her heart. It raced and pounded loudly in her ears, but this time it wasn't because of fear. She tried so hard to resist the urge to run into his arms once more, and even worse than that she tried to keep herself from running away.

Emotions this strong scared her. It was like a fire, slowly consuming everything on the inside. And she knew that it would only be a matter of time before it swallowed her whole, leaving nothing behind, not even a sliver of her sanity. She looked down, concealing her emotions that she knew showed only too well on her face. Gray looked at her, unable to read what was going through the girls head.

"Well, how about you try to sleep again? I'm in the next room so you can just call out to me if you need to" He smirked. He started to turn when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"W-wait! Um, c-can you … maybe, uhh t-that is …" She fumbled with her hair, eyes glancing back and forth from his eyes to the ground.

"What's wrong?" She knew his eyes were intently watching her. She looked up at him, cheeks stained red.

"C-can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She blurted out. Immediately after she said it, a look of embarrassment spread across her face, making it turn apple red. He laughed at this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it'll help, then I'd be more than glad to" He was still laughing, amusement obvious on his face. Lucy pouted slightly, a little agitated that he was laughing at her in her embarrassment. A smile quickly replaced it though, with a curt thank you as she fumbled with the sheets in attempt to lie back down. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to look at the now half-naked ice mage who was still smirking in front of her.

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES" She whined, shooting up in the bed to yell at him. He looked down, eyes widening at the sight.

"Ah shit! How'd that happen?" He mumbled to himself, swiftly putting his pants back on and re-buttoning his shirt. She stole glances at his masculine chest, which was disappearing from sight as he finished putting his clothes back on. He left a small section near the neckline undone, but to be honest Lucy didn't really mind.

She rested her head on the pillow, her eyes starting to close as exhaustion started to take over. Soon afterwards, Lucy fell asleep. The ice mage stayed, wanting to watch over her a little longer. She was so cute when she was asleep, he had to admit no matter how creepy it sounded. Her long eyelashes fluttering over her cheeks as her eyes moved underneath her closed eyelids. It made him wonder what kind of dream she was having now. A frown crossed over her face, making him worried. Was she still having nightmares?

He didn't really know what to do, so he grabbed her hand, pulling it close to his lips as he watched the fear on her sleeping face.

"G … Gray" She whispered. His heart pounded. Was she dreaming about him now? He leaned forward, holding her cheek hoping that her nightmare would quickly end. Then something surprising happened. She threw her arms around her neck.

He could tell she was still asleep, because her grip was really weak, her head slowly sliding down his chest. His cheeks reddened, and he carefully pushed her arms away. See, if she was awake then he wouldn't dare do so. In fact, he would probably lose his cool and make love to her on the spot. But since she was asleep it was totally different. He couldn't take advantage of her like that, it just wouldn't settle well with him.

With her arms now off, he was about to leave and go back to the couch. But now she wouldn't let go of his shirt. He tried loosening her grip, but she kept stirring every time he tried. He gave up quickly, not wanting her to wake up. After deciding to stay for a few more minutes, he saw a softer expression come over her face. He smiled, moving strands of hair away from her cheeks.

Before he knew it, he felt his own eyes grow heavy with fatigue. He tried to get up again, but her hand still didn't move from his shirt. He sighed and moved his face close to her ears.

"Lucy, you're going to have to let go …" He whispered softly in her ear. That was a mistake. Her arms snaked around his neck again, this time catching him off guard and pulling him down onto the bed with her. His cheeks flushed. Was this girl really sleeping, or was she trying to tempt him? He moaned inwardly, agonized that this couldn't happen with her awake. He laid down to the side of her, his face close to hers since her arms were holding him captive on the bed.

He could easily shake her off, but he knew why he didn't. His eyes started to close, and the last words that popped into his head were:

"Ah, screw it" He put one arm over her waist, holding her closer to him before he finally fell asleep, their foreheads lightly touching.

The girl woke up a few hours later. Her eyes remained closed, and she felt an intense warmth wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing Gray, who was still extremely close to her. She wanted to shriek, but she knew that doing so would cause him to wake up. Despite the awkward position she was in, she liked the fact that Gray was holding her in her sleep.

She looked around the room, seeing the clock that said it was still only 6 in the morning. _Just a little longer, like this. I want to stay like this a little longer, _she told herself. All she had to do was go back to sleep and pretend she never woke up, right? She moved a little closer, their bodies pressing together as her nose touched his. She looked at his closed eyes, monitoring his slow breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest against hers.

She hugged him, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she realized what she was doing. She had to get up. It wouldn't be right if she stayed like this but … She couldn't help herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, continuing to hold him as if she never woke up in the first place. Eventually she did find sleep again, her tensed muscles relaxing as dreams overtook her. But this time they were good dreams.

Later in the morning, she woke up to find Gray gone. She walked out of his room to see a note on the table, next to a plate of waffles and a cup of orange juice. She could tell that he'd left only a few minutes ago, for the waffles were still warm. Lucy reached down and picked up the note, reading it with a smile playing on her lips.

_Lucy,_

_I left to find that bastard stalker. Don't forget to eat, and stay at the guild today. Don't come back here without me at night just in case I don't catch him._

_-Gray_

She giggled, folding the note and leaving it on the table. Carefully taking a bite of the waffles, she hummed in bliss. Despite his personality, Gray was actually a pretty good cook. Once she finished she called Plue, and started walking towards the guild.

It was loud and wild, and just as crazy as any other day only … Something was missing. Gray still hadn't arrived at the guild, making Lucy rest her chin on the table and pout. Sure, he was helping her, but lately she was very fond of the ice mage. She liked talking to him, and pouring out all of her worries because she knew he'd listen.

She sighed, hiding her face in her folded arms. A very curious Mirajane walked up to her, placing a glass of water in front of her. Lucy looked up at the sound of her humming, and smiled a little.

"What's wrong Lucy? You seem down today" Mira asked, eyes full of worry. Lucy just laughed at this.

"I think I'm going crazy Mira" She whined, informing the bartender mage of everything that had happened last night. She decided to leave out the things that happened between her and Gray, other than him saving her and letting her stay at his house. She smiled when she reached the end of her story, remembering that Gray was out there searching for her assailant. Mira just dropped the plate she'd been drying, tears lining her sparkling eyes.

"I knew it! Gray did love y-" The silver headed girl was cut off by a blushing Lucy, who'd placed her hands over the woman's mouth in attempt to keep her from finishing her sentence. A few eyes were already on them.

"Shhhh Mira-chan! I don't want everyone looking at us" She hissed, slumping back in her chair with a blush staining her cheeks. "It's not like that … He's just helping out a friend in need" She said, trying to convince the other woman but ended up depressing herself. Her eyes glanced at the floor, pain obvious on her face after thinking about what she'd just said. She was so stupid, of course there wasn't any more feeling to it than that. And to think she had been hoping for more.

With a groan, she laid her head on the table, strands of golden hair falling in her face. Mirajane just looked at her amused.

"I don't know Lucy. I'm pretty sure that if the same thing happened to anyone else Gray wouldn't offer such a thing to them." She smiled brightly, excited by the thought.

"That's not true …" was what she said in return, but Lucy couldn't help but feel happier with this thought. Was that really how it was? Lucy had just assumed that Gray would do the same for all of his friends, not just her in particular. She felt her body heat rise to her cheeks and continued to mumble to herself as Mira just hummed a happy tune, picking up the plate she dropped.

After a few minutes of in depth thought, a finger tapped her shoulder. Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin, snapping her head around to see a wide-eyed Gray. He hadn't expected her to be so surprised, but maybe she was still skittish about the whole stalker thing. He sat down beside her, ordering his usual meal before turning to her and opening his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to find the guy" He said, irritated with himself. Yeah, he hadn't searched for the whole day, but it was pointless since he didn't even know what the guy really looked like. If he was like Natsu, he probably could have found him by tracking his scent, but he wasn't him, so that was out of the question.

Besides … He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he really wanted to get back to Lucy. Not just to protect her from the man who was stalking her, but because he genuinely wanted to see her again.

"It's fine, this just means I'll be staying at your house again right?" She laughed, blushing a little at what she had just said. Truthfully, she was hoping that the same thing would happen tonight (excluding the whole stalker part) just so she could be in his arms again. After that they just talked, having conversation about pointless things, laughing at who knows what. It was back to an ordinary day at the guild; Natsu challenging Gray, a huge fight starting up in the guild, Lucy laughing her butt off as Erza came to knock them both out.

The day quickly passed, the sun already kissing the horizon when Gray decided it was time to head back to his place with Lucy. They walked close together, fingers brushing together every once in a while. She remembered the night before, where they'd held hands all the way to his house. Lucy smiled at the memory, looking down at their hands that were only centimeters apart.

With a sigh, she looked up around her. Surprisingly, there was a large amount of people out at this time of the day. However, awkwardly enough, mostly everyone here were couples. Pairs of lovers were everywhere, holding hands, talking sweetly to each other, flirting. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. Of course they had to walk into the place for couples while heading home. She could see why they chose here though. The sun was setting just right, casting off hughes of orange and yellow, red and pink. Clouds up ahead would move by slowly and gracefully. A fountain nearby was still on, its water trickling over every layer of stone until it reached the bottom pool.

Without realizing it, she stopped to look at her surroundings, causing Gray to look at her with an amused smirk on his lips. He walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with a playful grin on his face. He brought her in close so he could whisper in her ear.

"If we're like this, it's almost as though we blend in, huh?" He said softly. Lucy blushed, punching his arm lightly while smiling. They laughed, deciding to "blend in" by holding hands, fingers intertwined just the way she wanted them to be earlier. This moment was perfect, and Lucy wouldn't trade it for the world, a happy smile plastered on her face. If only she knew what awaited her at Gray's house.

_If only she knew._

_To be continued …_


	3. Special Chapter, NOT chapter 3

A/N: So, are any of you curious as to what Lucy dreamed about? I guess I should apologize though, I won't be able to update the story tonight -cries- I know, I know, what kind of cruel world is it that would keep me from updating?! So instead, here's a special for all you lovely folks! Oh yeah, and this is the first time I've written something like this, so please don't bash my head in if it sucks -squirms- Writing this made me feel so embarrassed, and my heart kept pounding with every word -laughs- It makes me kinda happy c:

Word count without A/N: 672 -meh- (it's just a special, it's not supposed to be long)

_The doors to Gray's house opened, two people rushing inside hand-in-hand. Slamming the door shut, the ice mage quickly turned to the girl and embraced her, his strong arms snaking around her waist. She didn't hesitate for even a second as she threw her arms around his neck, playing with his soft black hair. _

_His hand moved to the back of her neck, and she moved her head to look up at him. His onyx eyes stared down at her, a passionate fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before. With red stained cheeks, she attempted to look down in order to avert her gaze. This close proximity, in Gray's arms, with him looking at her like that, she felt so embarrassed. Her skin heated up, and she felt a tug in her chest._

_She wanted him._

_He placed a hand underneath her chin, tilting it up towards him as his lips softly brushed against hers. It was so quick, so sudden, and so sweet. She needed more. She put a hand on the back of his head, lifting herself up on her tippy toes. Their lips crashed together, shivers running down her spine in more ways than one._

_His lips were so cold, yet so fiery at the same time. The moment they touched, she felt hot, and extremely light-headed. Their lips moved in sync, brushing, teasing, and full of desire. One of his hands dropped to her waist, holding her closer to him as he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance._

_And of course she complied. His tongue explored her mouth, their hands lacing together. Lucy ran her free hand down his spine, making him shiver at her touch. Ironic huh, shivering while he was an ice mage. He couldn't help it though. Her touch was so tickling, so pleasuring. She reached the small of his back and she could tell she'd hit something. His breathing hitched, and goose bumps formed on his skin. She smiled into the kiss, running her fingers along that spot repeatedly, amused by his reaction._

_He groaned, grabbing her arms and pinning her up against the nearest wall. He did it softly so that she wouldn't get hurt, but the girl was surprised by his sudden action. His lips left her mouth, running down her jaw line and reaching her neck. Their breathing became rough, and ragged, their desire for each other reaching higher than it ever had before._

_She let out a small gasp, surprised by the sudden bites and licks on her neck. He wanted revenge on her for arousing him like that. He gave her countless hickeys, running along the side of her neck and even on her shoulder line. She moaned as his lips reached the base of her neck. He'd found her weak spot. He smirked, concentrating on that part alone before she grabbed his head and forced it to reach her mouth._

_They were both breathing heavily by then, unable to restrain themselves for much longer. She bit his bottom lip softly, trying to tease the boy who'd done this to her. Their mouths moved together, tongues battling for dominance. He grabbed the back of her thighs, picking her up while being careful so he wouldn't break the kiss. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around him, her fingers running through his hair. He carried her to his room, plopping her down softly on the bed._

_He broke the kiss for a few seconds, giving him the chance to gaze at her lovingly. His fingers brushed her hair away from her red cheeks._

"_You're really beautiful, you know that?" He chuckled, lowering himself onto her as he held her cheek. Her eyes closed halfway, touched by what he'd just said._

"_Gray …" Was all she was able to say before his lips came crashing back into hers, his shirt now on the floor. He held her close, and her heart responded to him. She knew what was going to happen next. And she wanted it. She wanted him._

Please be patient for Chapter Three … Please? c:


	4. Chapter 3: Choices, Obstacles

A/N: HOLY GOD, GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to put this off for so long, please forgive me! My teachers were relentless, and I had to study without end in order to keep my grades from slipping ;-; I can't guarantee chapter 4 anytime soon, but I can definitely promise that I'll make it -cougheventuallycough- Anyways, enough of my excuses! Carry on reading chapter 3, which is FINALLY out after much time has passed. Thank you all for putting up with me! -cries- (Btw, I kinda don't like this chapter near the end, so again, please forgive me!)

Word Count without A/N: 4,050 (Woot! New high!)

The sun kept sinking, lower and lower, slowly disappearing from view underneath the horizon. A calming darkness was settling in, washing over buildings and people. The crowd was lessening, numbers of couples quickly dropping as the night slowly crept in. Soon, the only people left were two mages, quickly rushing ahead to reach home.

Streetlights flickered on, small yellow orbs brightening up the path ahead of them. Hand in hand, they kept going forward, not bothering to look at their surroundings. Lucy just looked at their intertwined fingers, heart thumping inside her chest. Dear god, she was starting to remember her dream. Her eyes widened, noticing that the events were becoming extremely similar to what she saw in her sleep. And why was she remembering this now? Well, a girl could only wonder.

Her cheeks flushed, eyebrows knitting together in slow anticipation. Were things going to happen like that? She gulped, heart beating loudly in her ears. Out of nowhere, Gray stopped in his tracks. Since she wasn't paying attention to what was happening, she barreled into him head first, sending her to the ground. And, due to them holding hands, she brought him down with her.

Gray landed on top of her, their faces only and inch apart from the sudden impact. Neither of them noticed, however, because both of their eyes were squeezed shut from the fall. Slowly, they opened their eyes and looked at each other, blushing furiously at the close proximity.

"S-sorry!" Gray quickly scrambled off of her, trying to get up. She looked at him, cheeks still pink, and laughed softly. He looked down at her, his hand covering his mouth in embarrassment. "What's so funny?" He asked, slightly irritated by her laughter.

"Nothing really. It's just that you're so embarrassed. It's cute" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, making it obvious she was having fun teasing him. He lifted an eyebrow and held a hand out to her. She took it, but was surprised by the sudden forceful pull upwards. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. Their lips almost touched, and she was overly conscious by the fact his hand was still holding hers.

"Who's embarrassed? I'm not the only one with a red face, you know" He said, pride starting to settle back into his composure. His cheeks were no longer flushed, but he could see Lucy turn bright red by his sudden action. He could feel her heart beating faster against his chest, and her breathing quickening with each passing second. She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into his onyx ones.

And time froze. They stayed like that, neither one bothering to break away. Her gaze softened, surprise washing away. Gray's eyes glanced back and forth from her eyes to her lips, slowly closing in what little distance kept them apart. She felt his hand let go of hers and caress her cheek. Her breathing hitched at the contact, anticipation nearly killing her. They were so close … Just a little more … And-

They heard a loud explosion in the background. Both their heads snapped to the direction of the noise, forgetting the moment they were about to have. Lucy saw Grays face pale, worry starting to build up in her chest.

"That was near my house" He said softly, and she almost missed his words. They bolted in the direction of the smoke, fear rising inside them both. Lucy prayed, over and over again, hoping that it wouldn't be his home that was on fire. What they saw at the scene shocked them.

"What the hell …" Was all Gray could mutter. It wasn't his house that had been caught up in the scene of the explosion, but a lot of houses around his were catching fire, one by one. He didn't waste even a minute more. He dashed forwards, jumping onto small carts that would help him get to the top of the buildings.

At times like these, being an ice mage was extremely useful. In only a matter of minutes, Gray managed to put out the fires, saving a few select homes from a larger amount of damage. Though some were still pretty burnt, the overall mess of the explosion wasn't too bad, but sleeping in those buildings that night didn't seem very likely.

After gathering many thanks from the residents, he looked around for Lucy, who he'd accidentally left alone in order to stop the fires. But he couldn't find her. His heart nearly stopped, panic quickly rising in him as he kept looking around. She was nowhere to be seen; not a single trace of blonde hair caught his eye.

A lump of fear formed in his throat, making it hard for him to breath. In a moment like this, he could only assume the worst. The stalker must've set up the fires to distract him so he could get away with Lucy. He closed his eyes, crouching down as if to help him think better.

"Calm down Gray, calm down. You're no good panicked." He whispered to himself. With a deep breath he looked around again, this time noticing something he hadn't seen before. He jogged over to it, picking up a small brown bag. And inside of it were a bunch of fancy looking keys. He grimaced, glaring at the ground with bitter hate for himself, and then bolted forwards. He could only hope that Lucy was in this direction. He could only hope.

* * *

Gray must've been running around for a few hours now. He was becoming more and more impatient with every passing second, fear starting to take over his calm composure. He searched alley ways, her house, every nook and cranny of the town, but he still couldn't find her. And then _that_ thought crossed his mind. His feet slowed, a heavy depression and fear taking over every limb in his body.

"What if I never …" _See her again_. He couldn't say the rest out loud. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep breathing. Frustration stretched across his face. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the idea. He WILL see her again. Even if it meant his life, he'll keep searching.

With that in mind, he took off again. The ice mage kept running; even when his body was screaming out with fatigue and agony, he wouldn't stop running. He had to, no, NEEDED to find Lucy. He still had so much to tell her, so many feelings that he just couldn't express with words. This guy's timing was sick; he attacked right before Gray got the chance to kiss Lucy. And from the looks of it, it seemed like Lucy would've been ok with the kiss too.

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together as an idea popped into his head. He looked ahead of him, getting an uneasy feeling from the thought. _There's no way … is there? Could this guy have enough nerve to hide Lucy there?_ Grays jaw clenched, his hand running through his hair. He had to try, even if the idea did seem a little far-fetched. After all, it was the only place he didn't think to check.

He ran off in the direction of the guild.

* * *

In only a matter of minutes, a view of the guild came into Gray's sight. He ran forward, knowing all too well the doors would be locked. So he kicked the door, breaking it into large pieces. He could pay for the damage later, but right now all that mattered was finding Lucy.

And there he saw her, passed out on the ground with grime smeared on her face. Gray's heart nearly stopped beating that instant. He ran to her, dropping to the ground to hold her body with trembling arms. A wave of relief passed over him. _She was still breathing._ He heard a small noise pass through her slightly parted lips, and her eyes slowly opened. He looked at her eagerly, unable to utter a word. Lucy looked at him for a couple of seconds, her mind trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Gray …" She finally whispered, her voice so weak that he could barely hear her. Small tears pricked the corners of her eyes upon understanding that he was here for her. After hearing her say his name, he almost lost it. He threw his head down, holding her a little tighter to his chest. He felt like crying from relief, but he couldn't show her that; it might make her worry. Gray felt her hand caress his cheek, and he quickly held it in his own, burying his face in it in attempt to hide the worry. He let out a shaky breath, all the exhaustion catching up to him as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry" He choked out, remorse obvious on his face. She just looked at him, too weak to react. She was tired from running and crying, all thanks to that stupid stalker. When Gray had left her side she caught sight of the mysterious man, and immediately fled. She could tell he was getting closer to her with every step she took. Lucy knew now that it would've been a better idea to stay at the houses where Gray was, but the minute she saw the man her mind went blank, and she lost all common sense. Her instincts kicked in, and she ran all the way to the guild, where she finally lost him.

"Oh right …" Gray said, his voice still shaking slightly. He held out a small brown bag, quiet clinking noises emitting from it as he put it on the ground next to her. At least in his haste he remembered to grab her keys, and she was more than thankful for that. Minutes passed, both of them not moving an inch until Gray finally decided it would be best if they went home. He swept the weak blonde up into his arms, carrying her in the bridal hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest while drifting off to sleep. He carried her all the way back to his house, ignoring his own exhaustion now that she was back in his arms. He didn't relax for even a second though. Not while _that_ _man _was still out there, threatening to drive Lucy away from him a second time.

When he finally reached home, he triple checked to lock all of the doors and windows, not wanting to give that creep any entry into his house. And if he managed to crawl in somehow, he would let all hell break lose. There was no way, not a _single chance_, he was ever going to let this happen again. He rested Lucy on the bed, gazing at her sleeping face while positioning himself on the ground right next to her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake the whole night, but at least he would be close to her if something happened. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the room, hitting directly onto Lucy's face. She winced, letting out a quiet moan and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Gray looking out the window. She slowly raised herself up, propping herself onto the pillow. She tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes, letting out a small yawn in the process. Despite everything that happened that night, she didn't have any nightmares. All she dreamt about was a strong embrace, holding her in a very protective manner. It blockaded all other dreams or nightmares, giving her a peaceful sleep and a sense of security.

Gray looked back at her, a small smile forming on his lips when he saw she was awake. He walked over to her, plopping down onto the bed to sit next to her.

"So how'd you sleep?" He asked, his tone very soft and warm. Lucy stared back at him, a tired grin spreading across her face.

"Safely, thanks to you" She answered in return. The ice mage chuckled, getting off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Good, I'll make breakfast now then. What do you want?" She sat there thinking, until a thought came to mind.

"Do you have bacon?" The sleepiness was leaving her, and was being replaced by a joyful attitude. He nodded and headed into the kitchen. She followed him, wanting to watch the ice mage cook. He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, amused by her childish actions. He quickly made the food and set it on the table, sitting across from Lucy, who was staring him down attentively.

"What?" He asked, confused by her gaze. She blinked twice, and then an adorable blush made its way to her cheeks.

"W-what? Was I staring?" She fumbled with her tableware, obviously unaware that she was doing such a thing. The ice mage laughed, making Lucy pout in return. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"You're such a kid" He chuckled, amused by the angry look spreading across the celestial mages face.

"I am not!" She whined, sticking her tongue out at him. This only made his smirk grow wider.

"Oh, you're not? Then stop acting like one" He teased, resting his chin on the palm of his hand with his elbow being supported by the table.

"… You want me to prove it to you?" She looked up at him, her question catching him slightly off-guard.

"Prove it? How?" He asked, obviously intrigued. She said nothing else; the girl just got up and walked over to where he was sitting. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her cheek near his ear while running her fingers along his arm.

"That I'm not … a child" She cooed in her most seductive voice. Shivers shot down Gray's back, goose bumps forming on his skin. Lucy suddenly stopped, and quickly pulled away. A deep scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks upon realizing what she'd just done. Of course, it was for the sake of her pride, but the fact that she just did that to _Gray _of all people … Well, let's just say she couldn't handle it. Gray stayed in his seat, cheeks slightly pink, until he suddenly shot up and started walking.

"Let's head to the guild" He said, keeping his voice even. He turned around to see if Lucy was following him, and his shirt was thrown at him.

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES" The girl yelled, flustered by his almost naked body.

"What the hell?! How does this happen?!" He looked down, jumping on one foot in surprise. That was a bad idea. His boxers that hung so loosely on his hips fell to the floor, revealing him completely. They both just stood there for a few moments, until all the blood in Lucy's body rushed to her head. She screamed, shielding her eyes and spinning around so fast she hit her head on the wall behind her. She passed out onto the ground, more flustered than she'd ever been in her life, and Gray dashed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. Now, of course he'd forgotten about being naked at that moment, and was shaking the girl in attempt to wake her up.

"Hey Lucy, are you alri-" The door slammed open, revealing a red-headed woman clothed in armor; the one and only Titania Erza. And, as expected, the first thing she sees is a naked Gray holding a passed out Lucy.

"You fiend …" She murmured, an evil aura quickly rising around her. He immediately remembered his lack of clothing, and put Lucy down onto the ground next to him, quickly slipping on his boxers.

"Wait! No, Erza, It's not what you think! I was just-" He never got the chance to finish.

"HOW DARE YOU" She punched him, sending him flying through the roof of his house and into the sky.

* * *

"You could have just explained the situation to me" The red-head mumbled, stabbing her fork into a slice of strawberry cake.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Gray shouted, a huge bump now on his cheek. Lucy just sighed, walking a few feet behind the two. After Erza had sent Gray flying, she'd shook Lucy violently until the blonde woke up. And, upon realizing what had happened, Lucy explained the whole situation to the red-head. So here they were, the three of them walking to the guild together.

"Wait Lucy, why are you staying at Gray's house in the first place" Erza asked, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. The question took her slightly by surprise, and for a second she even wondered whether or not she should tell her friend.

"O-oh, well, that's … Uh, um I'm being stalked" Lucy tried to laugh it off, but she could see the evident surprise showing in the girls eyes.

"By who?" Erza asked, anger spreading across her usually calm demeanor.

"I don't know yet …" The girl answered softly, twiddling her thumbs together as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"If that's the case, then why don't you stay with me at Fairy Hills?" The question came as a surprise to Lucy.

"H-huh?" Was all she could mutter in return.

"It'd be better for you to stay with another girl, no?" Erza blinked, a confident smile appearing on her face. Lucy had no reason to say no, but she didn't want to say yes either. She liked staying with Gray at his house; they'd grown so close to each other in just a small amount of days. She didn't want to give it up quite yet. But she couldn't tell that to Erza. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gray's sudden remark.

"That's probably a good idea" He said bluntly. Lucy looked at him in surprise. He wanted her to leave? Had she been a burden to him after all? "I don't see why not," he continued "after all, isn't it better for a girl to live with another girl?" No, she wanted him to stop talking. She didn't want to keep listening to these words.

"Y-you're right" She said, almost a little too eagerly. She didn't want to agree; she just wanted him to stop saying these things. Lucy walked ahead of them, keeping her eyes forward, tears threatening to spill. She blinked them back, and began to wonder if she was the only one who thought that they'd gotten closer.

"Then it's settled" Erza stated. "You'll move into my apartment tomorrow" She smiled coolly. Lucy just nodded, not wanting to speak or look back at them lest they see through her. The other two continued talking, bringing up random conversations that didn't link together in any way whatsoever. The blonde only joined in a few times, but remained silent for most of the walk. Once they finally reached the guild, she walked away from Gray and decided to sit near Cana, hoping to avoid further conversation with the ice mage. He furrowed his eyebrows because of this, confused by her sudden behavior. He didn't get the chance to follow her however, because almost immediately after walking through the doors, Natsu got hold of him and provoked yet another fight. Lucy watched from a distance, sadness creeping into her gaze.

"Soooo, what brings our little Lucy-chan to this table, huh?" Cana slurred. She'd obviously drank too much already, which made her a little tipsy. Lucy's head snapped towards her direction.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you today, that's all" Lucy smiled. The card mage looked at her for a few minutes, her cheeks pink from the alcohol.

"My cards tell me you're lying" Cana smirked, holding a light blue card up to her cheek. The blonde just looked up at her with sad eyes, not knowing what to do. She couldn't tell Cana what was wrong right now; for God's sake the woman was drunk. She'd probably tell the entire guild in less than a second.

"Well, even if you don't tell me what's wrong, I still know what'll help beat all your troubles away" The brunette laughed.

"You do?!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Sure!" Cana mumbled against the cup she held to her mouth. Once she finished taking a long drink, she slammed the cup on the table and grinned widely. "Just drink 'til you pass out!" Lucy just stared at her, dumbfounded. What was she expecting, coming from a drunken Cana?

"Never mind, I'll just go get advice from Mirajane" She sighed, slowly rising from her seat. She began to walk away until … Cana wrapped an arm around her neck and forced the cup to the blonde's lips.

"Aw, come on! A little alcohol will do you some good" She laughed. In order to keep herself from choking on the drink, Lucy swallowed, hating the taste of alcohol on her tongue. After she was forced to drink down the whole cup, the world began spinning. The images displayed by Lucy's eyes became distorted and blurred, and she started to feel extremely light-headed. Then everything went black.

She passed out before she even hit the ground, and a loud thud sounded in the guild as she fell to the floor. Everyone turned their head to the sight of a laughing Cana and a fainted Lucy, confused by what had just happened. Gray pushed Natsu's hand off of his shirt (which somehow miraculously managed to stay on throughout the fight) and quickly ran over to the girl on the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking Cana?! She's under-aged!" He spat, his anger growing.

"What, I just wanted to see how well she could hold her liquor" She mumbled into her now empty cup, looking for remnants of the liquid. "I didn't know she'd faint from half a cup" A smirk spread across her face as she looked down at Gray.

"Whatever" He grumbled, quickly placing the girl onto his back to carry her back to his place.

"And what do you think _you're _doing, huh Gray?" Cana slurred, looking at the ice mage with amusement. She bent forward, letting her curly brown locks tumble over her shoulders as a hiccup escaped her lips. He simply stared back at the woman.

"I'm taking her home, what do you think I'm doing?" He turned away from her and walked towards the door. He wasn't entirely lying; after all, Lucy had been living with him for the past few days, so he was pretty sure that she considered it her home too, even if it was temporary. Erza watched him go while the rest of the guild went back to their usual antics and fighting. She soon followed him out of the doors, and put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You could take her to my place, since she's going to start living with me soon" The red-head stated. Gray looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not that kind of guy, Erza. I'm not gonna make a move on her when she's passed out and drunk as hell" He retorted. "Besides, she's moving to your place tomorrow, so she should at least come back to my house to start packing." Erza stared at him with a blank expression, obviously thinking about what he was saying.

"Very well, I'll be expecting her tomorrow then" She said after a while.

"K, later Erza" Gray started to walk off, until he felt her grab him again, only harder this time.

"And Gray, if you happen to do _anything_ to Lucy … Be prepared" She glowered at him, her presence becoming so evil that Gray couldn't help but tremble slightly.

"I-I already said I wasn't that kind of guy, alright?" He walked away this time, escaping from the demented aura emitting from the girl he was leaving behind. Thinking back on it, it would have been better for his heart had he made Erza go with him. At this time, there was no way he was prepared for what the drunken Lucy had in store for him.

_To be continued …_


End file.
